Season 23
Season 23 'is the twenty-third season of ABC's ''Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on March 1, 2018. It premiered in fall 2039 with "Enter the Heralds". Plot and production spoilers * After five seasons on the series, this is Matthias Kohler's final season as showrunner. He will be replaced by Erica Lear as showrunner for the final three seasons of Heroes Unite. * More about the Land Without Stories and its residents. It will appear at some point in time this season. * There will be "plentiful callbacks" to Villains Unite! and Heroes Unite this season. ** Old locations and characters will return. * Episode 14 will be the series' 500th episode. * What has happened to the Literary Agency since their last appearance. * According to the EPs, this season will be "in the dark", and that spoiler information will be concealed as much as possible. * Belle and Arthur will get married this season. * Starting with season 23, the show will heavily focus on "new and old", featuring new characters as well as returning characters from every era. New Characters * Merida * Prospero * Flynn Rider * Izika * Ariel (Wish Realm) * Christopher Robin * Dr. Facilier (Wish Realm) * Winnie the Pooh * Belle (Wish Realm) * Lady Tremaine (Wish Realm) * Oliver French (Wish Realm) * Prince Arthur (Wish Realm) * Tiana (Wish Realm) * Tiger Lily (Wish Realm) * Victoria BlackmoreErin Green cast as 'shady' Victoria Blackmore * Lady Tremaine (Land Without Stories)Return to alternate realities in 'Heroes Unite' Season 23 * Ivy (Land Without Stories) Cast Starring * Adrien Williams as Hunter * James Tennant as Arthur Williams/Prince Arthur (Wish Realm) * Lovino Vargas as Italy Romano * James Kirkland as Oliver French/Robin Hood/Oliver French (Wish Realm) * Thomas Baker as England * Emma Williams as Tiana/Patience/Tiana (Wish Realm) * Rachel deCroix as Belle/Belle Gold/Belle (Wish Realm) * Sophie Ecosaise as Rapunzel Tremaine/Vicky/Lady Tremaine (Wish Realm)/Lady Tremaine (Land Without Stories)' Guest Starring * Ginny Porter as 'Belle French/Belle (Land Without Stories)OG Belle will make an appearance! * JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel/Ariel (Wish Realm) * Laura Pope as Dark Fairy * Amyra Daniels as Jasmine * Ian Renor as Aladdin * Beverley Elliott as Granny Lucas * Meghan Ory as Ruby Rose Lucas * Michael Ansonts as Prince Adam * Henri Lubatti as Lumiere * Daniel Francis as Dr. Facilier/Baron Samdi/Dr. Facilier (Wish Realm) * Rose McIver as Tinker Bell * Alexander Williams as America * Adrien Tremblay as Canada * Lukas Weber as Prussia * Frederick Kaltherzig as Germany * Todd Haberkorn as Italy Veneziano * Amelia Kirkland as Madeline * Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers * Barbara Hershey as Cora * Rose Reynolds as Alice Carroll/Alice (Wish Realm) * Anita Davanho as Tiger Lily/Tiger Lily (Wish Realm)' * Adelaide Kane as Ivy Belfrey/'Ivy (Land Without Stories)' * Carlo Colossanti as Avaricchio * Jennifer Morrison as Emily Baker * Eva Mackenzie as Mombi * Mekia Cox as Sabine * Ciara Roberts as 'Drizella CarrollCora, Alice, and Drizella rejoin cast of 'Heroes Unite' * Carla Glenn as 'Robin Hood'Carla Glenn makes her way back to 'Heroes Unite' * Catherine Steed as 'Ariel'Mekia Cox, Catherine Steed among returning cast * Teri Reeves as 'Dorothy'Dorothy returning in season 23 *May Hynes as 'Elizabeth Holmes'May Hynes a confirmed returning cast member! *Grace Andrews as '''Cruella De Vil@heroesuniteabc: "Look who's gracing us with her presence again this year! #cruella" *Sofia Gardera as Gretel/Adriana/Lucy WebberSofia Gardera and Emilie de Ravin returning to Heroes Unite *Emilie de Ravin as [[Lily|'Lily']] *John Sandler as Eric'Eric, Walt return to 'Heroes Unite' *David Portman as 'Walt Unconfirmed Guest Stars * Dana Jones as ZelenaPossible returning cast members * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * Jack Sleiner as Wicked Witch of the West/Daphne West * Rebecca Mader as ZelenaRebecca Mader joins ranks of rumored 'HU' episode 500 returns * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/Regina Mills/RoniWord on the street is Anna Fox is returning * Emma Booth as Eloise Gothel/Eloise Gardener/GraceIt's being hinted at that Gothel will return this season New Cast Special Guest Starring * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Guest Starring * Amy Manson as Merida * Nicolas Amoretto as Prospero * Johann Steiger as Flynn Rider * Naika Touan as Izika * Lucas McGregor as Christopher Robin * Erin Green as Victoria Blackmore Lineup Changes * Thomas Baker is now billed as "starring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite